Só Merlin Sabe O Que Acontecerá A Partir de Agora
by AleLima
Summary: ATENÇÃO: OS PERSONAGENS PERTECEM À JKRowling! Como o trio dourado vai reagir aos últimos acontecimentos? Essa fic conta um pouquinho o que EU acho que PODE acontecer. São pequenas conversas que podem ser lidas separadamente. QUARTA CONVERSA NO AR!
1. Chapter 1

**Só Merlin sabe... **

(o que acontecerá a partir de agora)

_ por AleLima _

**Capítulo 1 **

Harry fora o primeiro a se instalar no vagão e até que estava gostando do momento sozinho. Tinha mesmo muito em que pensar... Era o que estava fazendo quando Ron entrou no vagão e se sentou de frente para ele.

- Eu deveria bater sua cabeça contra a janela por ter magoado a minha irmã, sabia?

- É. Você provavelmente deveria.

- Por que foi que você terminou com ela mesmo?

Harry ficou em silêncio procurando as palavras para responder quando Ron continuou.

- Ah! Sim. Eu me lembro. Você precisa salvar o mundo e heróis não têm direito ao amor. Cheguei perto?

Não havia amargura no tom de voz de Ron. Ele não estava chateado e Harry sabia disso, mas ele sabia que seu amigo tinha algo a lhe dizer e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

- Você não vai facilitar as coisas para mim, não é mesmo?

- Pode apostar que não. Você é o meu melhor amigo e tudo mais, mas é da minha única irmã que estamos falando.

- Achei que você, dentre todas as pessoas, entenderia que estou fazendo o que é melhor para ela.

- Melhor para ela? Me chame de louco, Harry, mas não acho que o melhor para ela é estar trancada num vagão chorando no colo da Hermione. Ela se faz de durona ao seu redor, cara, e tenho certeza que ela entende os seus motivos melhor que eu, mas isso não faz com que ela sofra menos.

Harry sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Sabia que o amigo provavelmente estava certo, mas não podia voltar atrás. Tinha tomado a decisão certa, não tinha?

- É melhor assim, Ron. Você não percebe? Todos ao meu redor acabam mortos. Já é difícil o suficiente lidar com a possibilidade de perder você ou a Hermione. Vocês são a única família que eu tenho, não posso arriscar perder a Gina também.

- Eu também tenho medo de perdê-la, Harry. Mas, infelizmente, deixá-la para trás não garante a segurança dela. Não existem mais lugares seguros. Dumbledore foi assassinado em Hogwarts. Tudo o mais pode acontecer.

- Eu tenho uma responsabilidade a cumprir, Ron. Pode ser que eu nem mesmo sobreviva a tudo isso. Como posso me entregar totalmente a batalha sabendo que Gina espera por notícias minhas ou pela minha volta para seguir em frente?

- Ela espera por você desde os 10 anos de idade. Não se engane. Ela vai esperar por você, quer você queira ou não.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já são, Ron. Eu queria poder namorá-la como um cara normal de 17 anos. Mas eu não sou esse cara. Eu sou a p do garoto que sobreviveu. Eu tenho responsabilidades a cumprir, o futuro do mundo mágico pode estar em minas mãos. Não posso enfrentar Voldemort e proteger Gina ao mesmo tempo.

- Não pense, por um segundo, que durante toda a sua jornada você não pensará em protegê-la o tempo todo. Você já fez da minha irmã um alvo, Harry. Snape e Draco sabem que podem usá-la para atingí-lo. Por merlin, a essa altura, até mesmo Você-sabe-quem já sabe que ela é a isca perfeita para atraí-lo para qualquer armadilha.

- O que você esta dizendo? Que eu deveria trazê-la conosco? Eu não posso fazer isso, Ron. É perigoso demais.

- É verdade. Você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode tomar uma decisão por Gina. Ficar aqui ou ir atrás da gente não é uma decisão sua. É Gina quem vai decidir. E, se eu a conheço bem, e acredite-me eu conheço, ela não ficará na Toca aprendendo a fazer suéteres com a mamãe. Assim que ela tiver uma oportunidade, ela vai nos seguir Harry. E eu, sinceramente, prefiro tê-la conosco, sob nossos olhos e ao alcance de nossa proteção a tê-la correndo perigo seguindo você sozinha. Você não?

Harry se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Não parava de se perguntar se Ron estaria certo.

- Eu a amo, Ron. E não posso expô-la a tamanho perigo... Harry suspirou pensativo. O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

- Hermione esta vindo conosco, não esta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Só Merlin sabe... **

(o que acontecerá a partir de agora)

_por AleLima_

**Capítulo 2 **

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Mione. Não pode simplesmente ficar aí sentada de braços cruzados.

Hermione se perguntou mais uma vez como a conversa tinha voltado a esse ponto. Invariavelmente, suas conversas com a sua melhor amiga sempre acabavam no mesmo assunto: Ronald Weasley. E, Hermione, para ser completamente franca, estava farta disso.

- Fazer alguma coisa? Fazer alguma coisa?Até onde eu me lembro, até agora só eu fiz alguma coisa, Gina. Ou você já se esqueceu que fui EU quem o convidou para a festa de Natal do Slughorn?

- Eu sei que você o convidou, mas você tem que entender que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você sabe, com a Lilá...

- Humpf... Hermione soltou um muxoxo para deixar ainda mais claro que não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que o assunto estava tomando.

- Ora, Mione, não seja infantil. Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que Ron esta inseguro... Ele acha, ou melhor, ele tem certeza que jogou fora qualquer chance de se tornar algo mais que seu amigo.

- Infantil? Eu? Isso é ultrajante. Por acaso, fui eu quem saiu se jogando no colo da primeira oferecida por causa da simples menção de um estalinho? É Ron quem precisa amadurecer, Gina Weasley. E isso nunca vai acontecer enquanto você continuar passando a mão na cabeça dele... Ele é seu irmão e sei que você o ama, mas é tão difícil para mim, quanto é para ele. Eu também tenho medo de ser rejeitada, Gina.

- Medo? Hermione, meu irmão é louco por você. Ele só precisa de um pequeno encorajamento. Um sinal de que você quer algo além da amizade...

- Mais um sinal? Eu me expus e o que recebi em troca? Ron me magoou. Vamos encarar as coisas da forma que elas são, Gina. Ron teve um relacionamento com uma garota linda que literalmente vivia para ele e, talvez, agora ele descubra que eu sou só a amiga de infância por quem ele tem um carinho apenas fraternal...

- Detesto estragar seu mundo cor-de-rosa, Mione, mas, não são sonhos fraternais que obrigam Ron a tomar banhos gelados pela manhã...

- GINA!!!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Gina deu apenas uma piscadela abafando um risinho.

- Ok! Se você fica tão envergonhada, vou tentar deixar os sonhos do meu irmão com você de fora das nossas conversas... – Gina riu, mas logo deu um ar sério a conversa - Eu só queria que você se preocupasse um pouco mais com o presente... Depois do casamento de Gui, vocês sairão em busca de Horcruxes e nada será como antes... Só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer a vocês, Mione. Gostaria que ao menos você e o meu irmão tivessem uma chance...

- Oh, Gina! Estou tão assustada. Nós sequer completamos nossos estudos e... nem mesmo Dumbledore foi capaz...

Hermione não conseguiu colocar seus medos em palavras, mas Gina não teve problemas em completá-los.

- Hermione Granger, eu a proíbo de pensar assim! Já no primeiro ano de vocês em Hoggwarts foram capazes derrotar Voldemort, e têm feito o mesmo ano após ano desde então.

- Não derrotamos Voldemort, Gina. Harry foi o único que, de fato, o enfrentou. E ele estava fraco, era apenas um espectro do que é agora...

- ...e no auge de seu poder ele foi derrotado por um pequeno bebê!!! Será que você não consegue enxergar do que vocês três são capazes, Mione? Dumbledore confiava em vocês e lhes deu todas as ferramentas que precisam para derrotá-lo.

- Quero acreditar nisso, Gina. Quero acreditar que estamos prontos e que vamos vencer, mas tenho tanto medo... Somos tão novos e já temos tanta responsabilidade em nossos ombros... Não temos espaço para frivolidades e namoricos, como as pessoas de nossa idade. É tão injusto!!!

- É por isso que eu peço que aproveite o pouco tempo que vocês têm agora, antes de partir. Seja uma jovem de dezoito anos que só se preocupa em conquistar um rapaz alto, desengonçado, coberto de sardas, com olhos azuis hipnotizantes e cabelos embaraçadoramente vermelhos...

- Gina, você é incorrigível...

- E é exatamente por isso que você quer tanto ser minha cunhada...

E, mais uma vez, o assunto voltou a ser: Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Só Merlin pode dizer ... **

(o que acontecerá a partir de agora)

_por AleLima_

**Capítulo 3 – Dance com ela **

Todos pensavam que ela era apenas uma garota certinha, uma sabe-tudo mandona... Mas ele não, ele não se enganara. Ele era capaz de enxergar muito além. Sabia como ela era de verdade: indomável. Uma vez decidida por algo, era impossível fazê-la mudar de idéia. Talvez fosse por isso ele gostasse tanto do seu cabelo, pois era fiel a verdadeira personalidade dela.

E a forma como ela encara a vida com tamanha paixão - pelos amigos, pelos estudos, pela libertação dos elfos domésticos, pela Armada Dumbledore – fazia com que ele a adorasse ainda mais.

Por Merlin, até mesmo às suas discussões ela se entregava de cabeça, apaixonadamente. Nesses momentos, seus olhos castanhos sempre atentos e curiosos lhe davam atenção exclusiva, fazendo-o crer que ninguém mais existia. Quando brigavam eles eram as únicas pessoas na Terra, por isso ele insistia tanto em provocá-la.

Em Hogwarts, muitas foram as vezes em que ele se perdeu por horas observando-a de longe, concentrada em seus estudos. Tudo nela era perfeito para ele. A forma como mordia o lábio inferior enquanto traduzia um texto particularmente difícil para sua aula de Runas Antigas. Ou a forma como sua língua brincava com os seus lábios quando ela se concentrava em uma redação, o que fazia com que ele torcesse por deveres cada vez mais longos em História da Magia. Ou, ainda, a forma como seu cenho franzia quando ela corrige seus deveres.

Ah! E o seu sorriso… Seu sorriso é capaz de iluminar qualquer ambiente...

Brilhante. Decididamente, Hermione Granger era brilhante. O que mais um cara como Ronald Bilius Weasley poderia fazer a não ser se apaixonar? Francamente, essa era uma batalha perdida desde o começo...

Seu corpo parecia ser capaz de sentir a presença dela assim que ela chegava perto dele. Seus olhos, hipnotizados, a seguiam onde quer que fosse... E hoje, no casamento de Gui, não era nenhuma exceção: Ron era incapaz de desgrudar os olhos dela.

Aos seus olhos, Hermione estava ainda mais perfeita, se é que isso era possível. Usava um vestido trouxa rosa que deixava o seu colo amostra. Ron podia ver pequenas pintas brincando em sua pele branca aqui e ali.

Ela se divertia. Seu sorriso alcançava seus olhos que brilhavam e suas bochechas estavam rosadas, provavelmente, porque dançava animadamente com Carlinhos. Mas o que realmente fez Ron sonhar acordado foi o cabelo de Hermione. Dessa vez, ela não tentara alisa-lo. Seus cachos cascateavam sobre os seus ombros emoldurando seu rosto, embora a frente do cabelo estivesse presa com pequenas borboletinhas brilhantes.

Tudo o que Ron queria saber naquele momento era como seria a sensação de ter os cabelos de Hermione em sua mão, ou ainda, ousou fantasiar, sobre o seu peito nu... Mas, Ron nunca chegou a completar seus pensamentos, um delicado pigarro às suas costas o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Ham. - Gina pigarreou de leve para chamar a atenção de seu irmão. - Eu poderia conjurar um babador se você quiser.

Ron estava tão entregue aos seus devaneios que demorou um pouco para entender que a irmã falava com ele, por isso ela achou melhor repetir.

- Eu posso conjurar um babador se você quiser, assim, você não estraga suas vestes novas.

- Eu não sei ... – Ron ia fingir que não tinha entendido a insinuação da irmã, mas percebeu que era inútil se fazer de desentendido, ela o conhecia bem demais... Suspirou fundo e continuou. - Sou tão patético assim que preciso de um babador?

- Hummm. Deixa eu ver. – Gina fingiu pensar – Você é louco por uma mulher deslumbrante há quase sete anos e até hoje não conseguiu reunir coragem para se declarar... É. Eu diria que é bem patético, sim.

- Humpf! Foi o que eu pensei. Ela merece coisa melhor.

- Apenas a convide para dançar Ron, ela esta esperando por isso a noite toda. Por Merlin, provavelmente ela tem sonhando com isso o verão todo...

- Esquece Gina, você mesmo já disse. Eu sou patético demais para ela.

Gina fingiu que não ouviu o irmão. Se ele queria sentir pena dele mesmo, tudo bem, mas ela não cairia nessa. Não ia ficar a noite tentando convence-lo de que ele era um cara legal – Levante a bunda da cadeira e dance com ela, Ronald.

- Não posso. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu esse ano, tenho sorte dela ainda me considerar um amigo.

- Talvez ela já tenha colocado tudo isso para trás, Ron. Você deveria fazer o mesmo...

- Ela tinha me convidado para a festa de natal de Slugghorn, Gina. Seria um encontro, entende? Ela não disse isso com todas as letras, mas eu sabia muito bem o que significava o convite. E o que foi que eu fiz? Me joguei em cima da primeira garota que sorriu para mim.

- Você agiu como um perfeito idiota, Ron, não há duvidas quanto a isso. Mas já aconteceu tanta coisa desde então. Seu envenenamento, a invasão de Hogwarts, a morte de Dumbledore, os ferimentos de Gui, e, agora, essa caçada que vocês vão começar… Tudo isso coloca as coisas sob uma outra perspectiva.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Depois de tudo isso o meu namoro – ao dizer isso o rosto de Ron se contorce em uma careta – com Lilá parece que aconteceu há anos luz atrás, mas com Mione é diferente. Eu... – Ron pensa por alguns segundos se deve termirnar o que estava por dizer. Já admitira para si mesmo – e para Harry – o que sentia por Hermione, mas nunca dissera em voz alta, com todas as letras, como estava prestes a fazer – Eu a amo, droga!

Gina levou algum tempo para registrar o que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que seu irmão amava Hermione, mas não esperava que ele já estivesse pronto para admitir isso. Tudo que ela queria era que ele dançasse com ela.

- Você amadureceu este ano. Estou orgulhosa, mas você deveria estar falando tudo isso para ela.

- Eu sei – derrotado, Ron soltou os braços ao lado do corpo – mas, e se ela não sentir o mesmo por mim?

- E se ela sentir?

E se ela o amasse...Os olhos de Ron, automaticamente, procuraram Hermione entre os casais que dançavam, mas a sua mente voltou ao já familiar turbilhão que tomava conta dela todas as vezes que ousa fantasiar que Hermione o amava.

- Dance com ela, Ron. Hoje você não precisa dizer que a ama, mas, ao menos, dance com ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Só Merlin pode dizer ... **

(o que acontecerá a partir de agora)

_por AleLima_

**Capítulo 4 – Ele não vai resistir por muito mais tempo **

- Desculpe-me, senhorita Granger. Não posso permitir que a senhorita sente agora. Não antes de ter dançado comigo.

- Pelo que parece, não tenho escolha, tenho?

- Pode apostar que não.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur ocorrera ali mesmo no quintal dos Weasley. Agora, a festa acontecia em uma tenda branca magicamente ampliada. Tudo estava perfeito. A decoração era simples, feita com flores brancas e velas, ainda assim, para Hermione, era como se estivesse num conto de fadas. Seguia o conselho de sua melhor amiga: iria aproveitar essa noite como qualquer outra garota de 18 anos. Deixara para trás todos os medos e aflições que ultimamente a mantinham acordada para, simplesmente, se divertir.

Por isso, embora estivesse cansada depois de tanto esforço para acompanhar os passos amalucados de George, não hesitou em voltar à pista de dança com Carlinhos.

- Você dança muito bem, Carlinhos, faz até parecer que eu sei dançar.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, Hermione, mas, você sim é uma ótima dançarina.

Hermione se limitou apenas a lhe lançar um olhar cético.

- Ora, é verdade, você é uma ótima dançarina. Eu tenho apenas bons reflexos, é só isso. Acho que aprendi um passo ou dois tentando fugir de rabadas e baforadas de fogo. Explicou Carlinhos fazendo Hermione girar sobre si mesma logo em seguida.

- Sei – respondeu Hermionde rindo – e esse rodopio que você acaba de me obrigar a fazer é o movimento que você usa para... hmmmm – Hermione fingiu pensar uns instantes – atar os dragões ao chão, não é mesmo?

Os dois riram com gosto.

- Ok, ok. Você me pegou. Mamãe nos ensinou a dançar. Até mesmo os gêmeos aprenderam, mas eles acham mais divertido fazer o que lhes dá na cabeça.

- Por que ela quis que aprendessem a dançar?

- Ela dizia que se um rapaz souber se portar com uma moça numa pista de dança de forma apropriada, saberá respeita-la fora da pista também. Mas, eu acho que ela apenas não queria que fizéssemos feio nos bailes em Hogwarts. Aliás, Ron sempre foi o melhor dançarino de todos nós.

Hermione ficou realmente surpresa. Se Ron era um bom dançarino, porque se recusara a dançar no baile de inverno dois anos antes? Nem mesmo hoje, no casamento de seu irmão, ele se animara a dançar. Não que estivesse reparando, mas ela não o tinha visto na pista de dança sequer uma vez.

- Verdade? – perguntou um pouco vacilante.

- Verdade. Acho que ele levou vantagem sobre nós. Ele podia praticar com Gina, enquanto nós tínhamos que dançar uns com os outros. E pode apostar, não era nada fácil dançar com Percy.

Mais uma vez, Hermione e Carlinhos começaram a rir, mas não foi como o riso descontraído que partilharam momentos antes. Foi um riso quase tímido, pois a menção a Percy era capaz de mudar o humor de qualquer um dos Weasley. Ele deixara de comparecer a mais uma festa em família, limitando-se a enviar votos de felicidade por sua coruja.

- Acho que ele esta envergonhado demais por causa das besteiras que andou falando e agora não tem coragem de se desculpar.

Carlinhos virou os olhos.

- Será que ele não percebe que isso é besteira? Mamãe só quer que ele volte, sem desculpas, sem nada.

- Eu sei. – Mione acrescentou timidamente.

- Humpf. O problema é que Percy sempre foi muito orgulhoso e cabeça-dura. Aliás, essa é uma marca registrada da família Weasley: somos todos cabeças-dura. Veja o Ron, por exemplo, é tão cabeça-dura que, até agora, não te tirou para dançar.

Hermione corou. Até Carlinhos percebera que ela ansiava por um convite de Ron. Droga, ela até mesmo sonhara com uma dança com ele nesse casamento e, pelo visto, isto não iria acontecer. Será que ela era assim tão transparente?

Para sua sorte, ela não precisou continuar a conversa. A música, acabara. Envergonhada, Hermione agradeceu a dança sem sequer olhar Carlinhos nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Carlinhos.

- Eu que agradeço, Hermione.

Hermione já procurava um caminho até a sua mesa quando Carlinhos completou baixinho, de forma que só ela foi capaz de ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, pela forma como ele não tirou os olhos de você a noite toda, eu diria que ele não vai resistir por muito mais tempo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e encarou Carlinhos enrubecida. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, em seguida, descobriu que não tinha nada para dizer e fechou-a. Estava sem palavras.

Carlinhos apenas piscou um olho e saiu a procura de uma das amigas de Fleur com a qual ele já tinha dançado pelo menos duas vezes.


End file.
